Contradictory
by Tendencies' Wrath
Summary: The whole story was a pure contradiction for her. Because, after all, in a fairy tale the Princess is always kidnapped, not the Queen, and the kidnapper is always a violent Dragon, and not the Prince Charming. She was really out of any settled pattern.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**The idea doesn't belong to me, this time, so, enjoy this story and thank the one who wrote it.  
**

* * *

**Contradictory.**

_(A fan-fiction translation by_ _I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I)_

_(Written by Chrno Christopher.)_

* * *

The whole story was a pure contradiction for her.

Because, after all, in a fairy tale the Princess is always kidnapped, not the Queen, and the kidnapper is always a violent Dragon, and not the Prince Charming.

It was unusual for her. Clever and of generally strong personality women attracted serious and intelligent men, also, powerful and full of confidence women are not jealous, as she perceived to be after listening to "certain conversation"…

Oh! And the girls almost always fall for older men.

She was really out of any settled pattern.

She was violent and controlling, but she knew when to let her guard down, she would be just a girl in the arms of the one she loved. Even if she did not really know how to deal with that kind of feeling directly, she thought she wasn't afraid of anything on earth but, actually, she was afraid of something as fundamental as love.

Because love was the opposite of one of the things she liked best, armors.

Armor protects what we fail to defend ourselves with our hands or helps us by covering us with its strong cast steel armor, but it cannot protect us of love, love is invisible, it makes us vulnerable and no armor can protect against this feeling.

Surrender to love would strip completely, armor, clothing, meat and bones, love just leaves the soul to feel, and for a woman like her, that was scary.

She left for a mission alone and returned after a week. Why? She had a reason, but let's leave that for later, she just quickly grabbed a mission and did it alone. It has been a while since she took a mission by herself… a long time since that time when she sought help from Natsu and Gray to face the dark guild 'Eisenwald' and stop their plans to kill the Masters during their meeting, that mission about the flute 'Lullaby' created by Zeref.

Why she did it alone, you ask? It was also this past week when she started having these idiotic dreams, where he was carrying her in his arms like the time he had that fight to death in the Tower of Paradise.

She dreamed of him, touching and kissing without control every part of her body, and herself letting him do as he pleased without saying no to his advances; she also had other dreams… really disgusting dreams where the person he had in his arms was Lucy, and that was something it really bothered her, not only by rage from the scene, but also for failing to restrain herself of leaping and cutting in half the scene between the two.

But, let's go to the actual time, okay?

Thinking that it was best to check the guild before going to bed, or anything else, she went to the castle at the coast of Magnolia; immediately going to where Mirajane was, who was at the counter talking to Lucy, when she arrived.

Since it was night, the few members who were still in the guild spent their time in calmness, yet, those who were making some noise at the time and weren't silent were Natsu and Gray; though, after both of them saw her standing by the door, they made their pathetic act of best friends before -after she stopped paying attention- going again to discuss their differences without meaning and cause some discomfort to the other members.

"I'm back." She said with a look more serious than usual, and almost immediately, a strange atmosphere surrounded Mira and Lucy.

"E-erza! You're back! How did it go?" Lucy asked after trying fruitlessly to adapt to the strange air around and trying to distract herself from this one.

"Horrible."

"Uh? Did something bad happen, Erza?" Mirajane, pretending not to feel that air strange, wondered worriedly about her friend and rival of childhood as she poured a drink for her.

"Oh? No. It was nothing, the mission was a success."

"Hmmm..." That silence only made matters even more awkward for the stellar spirit user; she could feel that the strange atmosphere was mostly settled around her. And she would have continued to feel it if not because she caught sight of Natsu and Gray's fight going overboard through the corner of her eye. "Those two are so stupid, that's why even if they're so... so… cute… they still have no success with women."

"That's not entirely true, Lucy." Mirajane said, Erza beginning to pay more attention to the conversation. "Gray already has Juvia behind him if you watch closely, and Natsu lately has been calling a lot of attention! Some girls came looking for him yesterday."

The glass in the hand of the Titania began to crack.

"You should be careful; maybe you too will end up falling for one of them…" The head-waitress said cheerfully, ending her thoughts with a smile… and a careful eye on the scarlet-haired knight.

"Haha ... Don't joke with that, Mira-chan." And finally the glass broke, unable to withstand the pressure imposed unfairly by the scarlet-haired beauty.

When Lucy and Mira looked at their companion, her irritation was noticeable at a distance.

"I'm leaving." And she did as she said, without saying where or why.

"W-what happened? Did we say something to upset Erza?" The clueless blonde asked.

"Who knows?" The white-haired beauty said restraining a chuckle, looking calmly with a smile on her face as she watched along with the stellar mage how Erza went through the front door of the guild and leaved.

A few hours later.

Natsu finally decided to go back home, walking alone through the empty streets of Magnolia, because Happy had decided to go to Lucy's for the night.

Now reaching the edges of the city with the forest's road through the small path that led to his house, he yawned and entered through the door as he would have do any normal day.

He sighed tiredly as he pulled off his jacket and threw it out in the dark, looking after the light switch; surprising himself to unhealthy levels when he did and turned on the lights, his eyes spotting inside his home no other than Erza sitting on the couch, staring at him in a way that he felt terrifying!

"E-erza... Erza-sama?" Natsu said shakily, adding the honorific to reduce any kind of anger that the S-class mage might have with him.

But she said nothing.

She quietly got up off the couch and grabbed his neck, quickly pressing him up against the wall, giving a last serious glare before almost making him pass out with a sudden and very violent kiss. This lasted for a minute and then they parted, both somewhat lacking air and with a slight blush on their cheeks. But straightening herself, Erza spoke in her usual serious tone.

"Natsu, listen, things will be like this." Using her magic, she requip a sword in her free hand and automatically placed its sharp end against the neck of the young dragon-slayer, who was still very much shocked by the sudden kiss and the bizarre situation. "If you are going to be with me, you cannot think in any another girl, understood?"

Already leaving his shocked state and having heard the words out of her mouth, Natsu did not take even a second to understand what was going on, loosened the grip of her hand and began to kiss her fiercely, while his fast, eager and hot hands touched every part of the Titania's body.

As for her, her sword fell to the ground almost at the same time the kissing began, at the same time his body fell with hers to the ground.

The dominator was being dominated, at least, at that point the story finally had some meaning for her, since the Dragon who had defeated the Prince Charming finally devoured the body of the Queen ... but not in a literal way, of course.

**The End.**

* * *

**Awww. What an end! This was one of the awe-inspiring stories that made me start writing NatZa. So I said to myself: 'Why not share it with the others?'**

**And here you have it! Plus, I promised Chrno to translate it to spanish 'and' english... and that was like 7 or 8 months ago. Sorry about that. I concentrated too much in my stories. *looks down* But, well! Better late than never, right? xD**

**Now, to think of my next song-fic. I have plenty of reasons to write it now that...**

**...**

**...  
**

**Nevermind. ;)**

**Saludos!  
**


End file.
